(1) Field of the Invention
Various embodiments relate to components such as elastomeric straps for securing trim such as a seat cover to a vehicle component such as a seat frame.
(2) Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat usually has a trim cover that provides a visible seating surface. Often, it may be desirable that the trim cover remain under tension to inhibit creasing, wrinkling and/or bulging that may degrade aesthetic appearance and/or reduce seating comfort.
Numerous fastening mechanisms are used to attach trim to structural components such as a seat frame in an automotive vehicle interior. One such fastening mechanism includes a hooked shape strip of plastic that is directly attached to a fabric trim. This sort of fastener is typically referred to as a “retainer”. Such fasteners include hooks, staples, snap fasteners and the like. They are used for example to attach a fabric trim to a structural part of interior vehicle components such as driver and passenger seats plus rear seats. Although these types of fasteners work reasonably well, they sometimes exhibit free-plays and generate rattling noises due at least in part to dimensional tolerances of interfacing structural components.
In many conventional applications, holes in the trim cover are necessary, but such holes may weaken the resulting assembly. Further, such fasteners occupy scarce space in the seat.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved fastening components for attaching vehicle interior trim to structural components.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,759 (Lear) discloses using a stretchable elastomeric sling to provide tension to a trim cover to reduce creasing or displacement of a trim cover.